legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
2015
210px|right Attention, cet article contient des rumeurs ! Seuls les ensembles présentés avec des visuels ont fait l'objet d'annonces officielles de la part du groupe LEGO ou de ses partenaires officiels qui auraient laissé filtrer des informations. Merci d'éviter de créer des pages pour des ensembles non confirmés, dont on ne possède aucun visuel et/ou dont on ne connait pas le nom français et merci de ne pas charger ou mettre de lien vers des visuels marqués comme préliminaires. Vous pouvez par contre utiliser cette page ou les pages de thèmes pour ajouter des informations. Certains des noms français ont été relevés sur les visuels des boîtes, mais dans le passé ce n'a pas toujours été le nom final retenu. Certains ajustements seront probablement nécessaires sur le wiki ultérieurement. Merci de ne pas renommer de pages sans concertation préalable, car le processus de renommage implique d'autres actions que le fait simple de renommer la page concernée. 2015 devrait voir l'introduction des thèmes Elves, Jurassic World, Princesse Sofia, Scooby-Doo, Speed Champions ainsi que le retour des thèmes BIONICLE et Pirates. Les ensembles de briques ou les plaques précédemment vendues sous le thème Briques et plus portent désormais le logo Classic. Architecture Les ensembles Architecture prévus sont le 21022 Lincoln Memorial et 21023 Flatiron Building, deux monuments des États-Unis. Pour la deuxième vague, nous verrons le 21024 Le Louvre. BIONICLE center|thumb|Le Masque de la Création Le thème BIONICLE, discontinué en 2010, va faire son retour. L'annonce officielle a eu lieu le 19 septembre 2014 sur les réseaux sociaux : "It is told that there exists a mask that will grant its bearer unspeakable power. Made from raw magic and solid gold, it is an artifact crafted with absolute precision and timeless skill – it is known as the Mask of Creation. The anticipation is over – get ready for LEGO Bionicle" (Facebook LEGO) Depuis, des images de la conception du Masque de la Création ont été diffusés sur le Facebook LEGO BIONICLE et le mini-site BIONICLE a ouvert. *70778 Protecteur de la Jungle *70779 Protecteur de la Pierre *70780 Protecteur de l'Eau *70781 Protecteur de la Terre *70782 Protecteur de la Glace *70783 Protecteur du Feu *70784 Lewa - Maître de la Jungle *70785 Pohatu - Maître de la Pierre *70786 Gali - Maître de l'Eau *70787 Tahu - Maître du Feu *70788 Kopaka - Maître de la Glace *70789 Onua - Maître de la Terre *70790 Le seigneur des araignées squelettes Deuxième vague : *70791 Skull Warrior *70792 Skull Slicer *70793 Skull Basher *70794 Skull Scorpio *70795 Mask Maker vs. Skull Grinder City Les sous-thèmes de la première vague sont Police, Démolition, Super véhicules et Pompiers. Police *60065 Le 4x4 du policier des marais (ATV Patrol, avec 2 figurines et 1 serpent) *60066 Ensemble de démarrage de la police des marais (Swamp Police Starter Set, avec 4 figurines, 1 alligator, 1 araignée et 1 serpent) *60067 La poursuite en hélicoptère (Helicopter Pursuit, avec 3 figurines et 1 alligator) *60068 La cachette des bandits (Crooks Hideout, avec 6 figurines, 1 alligator et 1 serpent) *60069 Le poste de police des marais (Swamp Police Station, avec 6 figurines, 1 chien, 1 alligator et 1 serpent) *60070 La poursuite en hydravion (Water Plane Chase, avec 2 figurines et 1 alligator) *60071 L'arrestation en hydroglisseur (Police Hovercraft, avec 3 figurines et 1 serpent) Démolition *60072 Ensemble de démarrage de démolition (Demolition Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) *60073 Le camion grue (Service Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60074 Le bulldozer (Bulldozer, avec 2 figurines) *60075 L'excavatrice et le camion (Excavator & Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60076 Le chantier de démolition (Demolition Site, avec 5 figurines) Super véhicules *60081 Le pick-up dépanneuse (Pickup Tow Truck, avec 2 figurines) *60082 Le buggy des dunes (Dune Buggy Trailer, avec 2 figurines) *60083 La déneigeuse (Snowplow Truck, avec 1 figurine) *60084 Le transporteur de motos de course (Racing Bike Transporter, avec 2 figurines) *60085 Le 4x4 avec hors-bord (4x4 with Powerboat, avec 2 figurines) *60086 Ensemble de démarrage LEGO City (LEGO City Starter Set, avec 5 figurines) Pompiers *60088 Ensemble de démarrage Pompiers (Fire Starter Set, avec 4 figurines) Deuxième vague : *60077 Astronaut Starter Set *60078 Landing Craft *60079 Shuttle Trasport *60080 Space Station *60090 Suba Scooter *60091 Deep Sea Research Starter Set *60092 Deep Sea Submarine *60093 Sea Helicopter *60095 Deep Sea Research Vessel *60097 City Square *60098 Metro MDP *60099 Le calendrier de l'Avent City Classic *10692 Les briques créatives *10693 Le complément créatif *10694 Le complément créatif couleurs vives *10695 La boîte de construction créative *10696 La boîte de briques créatives *10698 La boîte de briques créatives deluxe *10699 La plaque de base sable *10700 La plaque de base verte *10701 La plaque de base grise Creator *31027 Le bolide bleu (Blue Racer), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31028 L'hydravion (Sea Plane), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31029 L'hélicoptère cargo (Cargo Heli), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31030 Le kart rouge (Red Go-Kart), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31031 Les animaux de la forêt tropicale (Rainforest Animals), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31032 Les créatures rouges (Red Creatures), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31033 Le transport de véhicules (Vehicle Transporter), disponible le 1er décembre 2014 au Canada *31034 Les planeurs du futur (Future Flyer) *31035 La cabane de la plage (Beach Hut) *31036 Le magasin de jouets et l'épicerie (Toy & Grocery Shop) *40140 Le wagon à fleurs *10246 Le bureau du détective (Detective's Office), disponible le 1er janvier 2015 Deuxième vague : *31037 Adventure Vehicles *31038 Changing Seasons *31039 Blue Power Jet *10247 Ferris Wheel *10248 Ferrari F40 *10249 Winter Toy Shop Un polybag est déjà annoncé. *30285 Tiger DC Comics L'ensemble 76025 Green Lantern vs. Sinestro a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. *76025 Green Lantern contre Sinestro (Green Lantern vs. Sinestro, avec Batman, Green Lantern et Sinestro) *76026 Gorilla Grodd en folie (Gorilla Grodd Goes Bananas, avec Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd et le conducteur du camion) *76027 L'attaque des profondeurs de Black Manta (Black Manta Deep Sea Strike, avec Batman, Robin, Aquaman et Black Manta) *76028 L'invasion de Darkseid (Darkseid Invasion, avec Superman, Cyborg, Hawkman, Green Arrow et Darkseid) *76040 L'attaque de Brainiac (Brainiac Attack, avec Superman, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter et Brainiac) Deuxième vague : *76034 The Batboat Harbor Pursuit (Batman, Robin et Deadshot) *76035 Jokerland (Batman, Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, le Joker, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy et le Pingouin) Un polybag est déjà annoncé. *30303 The Joker Bumper Car Disney Princesses *41060 La chambre de la Belle au Bois Dormant (Sleeping Beauty's Royal Bedroom, avec Aurore, 1 lapin) *41061 Le palais de Jasmine (Jasmine's Exotic Palace, avec Jasmine, Rajah, 1 serpent) *41062 Le palais de glace d'Elsa (Elsa's Sparkling Ice Castle, avec Elsa, Anna, Olaf) *41063 Le royaume sous-marin d'Ariel (Ariel's Undersea Palace, avec Ariel, Alana, Polochon, Sébastien, 1 dauphin) Ariel est rejointe par d'autres princesses : Aurore qui existait déjà en format DUPLO, mais également sa sœur Alana, Jasmine d'Aladdin, Elsa et Anna de La Reine des Neiges. Sébastien, qui avait déjà une brique imprimée DUPLO à son effigie, a pour la première fois une forme de figurine et divers moules d'animaux créés pour le thème Friends sont également utilisés, comme l'année précédente. DUPLO Deuxième vague : *10597 Mickey & Minnie Birthday Parade *10605 Doc McStuffins Rosie the Ambulance *10606 Doc McStuffins Backyard Clinic Pour la première vague, un nouveau sous-thème Disney, Princesse Sofia, fait son apparition, tandis que le sous-thème Cars fait son retour et le sous-thème Disney Princesses continue. Pour la deuxième vague, un nouveau sous-thème Disney ferait également son apparition, cette fois-ci il s'agirait de Docteur La Peluche (10605 Doc McStuffins), tandis que le sous-thème consacré à Mickey continuerait. Elves Ce nouveau thème utilise le format des mini-poupées. Six ensembles sont attendus, dont le plus important sera une cachette dans un arbre. *41071 La machine volante d'Aira (Aira's Creative Workshop, 1 mini-poupée, 1 oiseau) *41072 Le spa de beauté de Naida (Naida's Spa Secret, 1 mini-poupée, 1 dauphin) *41073 Le bateau magique de Naida (Naida's Epic Adventure Ship, 2 mini-poupées, 1 huitre) *41074 Azari et la boulangerie magique (Azari and the Magical Bakery, 2 mini-poupées, 1 animal) *41075 La cachette secrète des elfes (The Elves' Treetop Hideaway, 3 mini-poupées, 1 animal) *41076 Le cristal secret de Farran (Farran and the Crystal Hollow, 1 mini-poupée, 1 écureuil) Deuxième vague : *41077 Aira's Pegasus Sleigh *41078 Skyra's Mysterious Sky Castle Friends *41085 La clinique vétérinaire (Animal Care Clinic, Mia, 1 chat, 1 chien) *41086 L'ambulance vétérinaire (Vet Ambulance, Emma, 1 hérisson) *41087 Les bébés lapins et leur maman (Bunny & Babies, 3 lapins) *41088 Le dressage du chiot (Puppy Training, 1 chien) *41089 Le petit poulain (Foal Care Stable, 1 poulain) *41090 La piscine d'Olivia (Olivia's Garden Pool, Olivia, 1 tortue) *41091 La décapotable de Mia (Mia's Sports Car, Mia) *41092 La pizzeria de Stéphanie (Stephanie's Pizzeria, Stéphanie) *41093 Le salon de coiffure de Heartlake City (Heartlake Hair Salon, Emma, Natasha) *41094 Le phare de Heartlake City (Heartlake Lighthouse, Stéphanie, Kate, 1 phoque) *41095 La maison d'Emma (Emma's House, Emma, ses parents Luis et Charlotte, 1 perroquet, 1 grenouille) *41097 La montgolfière de Heartlake City (Heartlake Hot Air Balloon, Andréa, Noah, 1 grenouille) Deuxième vague : *41098 Emma's Tourist Kiosk *41099 Heartlake Skate Park *41100 Heartlake Private Jet *41101 Heartlake Grand Hotel, avec deux nouvelles mini-poupées, Nate et Susan *41102 Le calendrier de l'Avent Friends *41103 Pop Star Recording Studio *41104 Pop Star Dressing Room *41105 Pop Star Show Stage *41106 Pop Star Tour Bus *41107 Pop Star Limo *41108 Grocery Store Polybags : *30202 Smoothie Cart (Olivia) *30203 Le mini golf (Emma) *30204 Wish Fountain (Stéphanie) La première vague est donc centrée sur Heartlake City. Quatre nouvelles mini-poupées sont introduites : les parents d'Emma qui se nomment Luis et Charlotte, la coiffeuse Natasha et un ami d'Andréa nommé Noah (un nom déjà utilisé pour le professeur de karaté). Le seul nouveau moule d'animal est un bébé lapin, mais un chat, un chien et un poulain apparaissent dans de nouveaux coloris. La présence d'un moule de renard dans le thème Elves laisse la possibilité de voir un renard Friends dans des coloris classiques plus tard. Les Friends Animaux ne sont pas renouvelés sous forme de sachets numérotés, mais certaines boîtes rigides ne contiennent que des animaux et sont présentées comme un complément de la clinique vétérinaire et de l'ambulance vétérinaire. La deuxième vague est quant à elle centrée en partie sur la musique, Pop Star on the Road, avec un nouveau personnage, nommé Livi. La Grande Aventure LEGO L'ensemble 70817 Batman and Super Angry Kitty Attack a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. *70817 L'attaque de Batman et de Kitty Grrrr (Batman & Super Angry Kitty Attack, avec UniKitty, Batman, Squeletron et un Micro Manager) *70818 Le canapé à deux étages d'Emmet (Double-Decker Couch, avec Emmet, Vitruvius en fantôme, UniKitty, Benny, Président Business, la voiture d'Emmet et le canapé à impériale), disponible le 1er janvier 2015 au Canada *70819 La course-poursuite de Méchant Flic (Bad Cop Car Chase, avec Cool-Tag, Méchant Flic, deux robots Antigang, la voiture de Méchant Flic et une moto), disponible le 1er janvier 2015 au Canada Ideas Le 7 novembre 2014, il a été annoncé que les deux prochains ensembles produits seraient issus des projets LEGO Bird Project (qui incluait trois oiseaux différents) et The Big Bang Theory (qui incluait sept minifigurines, un chien et un salon). Le 25 novembre, il a été dévoilé que le premier ensemble, 21301 Les oiseaux, sortira dès janvier 2015. Juniors *10677 L'excursion à la plage (Beach Trip, avec 1 figurine, 1 chien et 1 crabe) *10679 La chasse au trésor des pirates (Pirate Treasure Hunt, avec 2 figurines et 1 requin) *10680 Le camion poubelle (Garbage Truck, avec 2 figurines et 1 poisson) *10684 La valise Supermarché (Supermarket Suitcase, avec 2 figurines et 1 chat) *10685 La valise Pompiers (Fire Station Suitcase, avec 2 figurines) Jurassic World thumb|300px|right L'acteur Chris Pratt a déclaré qu'il y aurait des ensembles Jurassic World et que son personnage, Owen, apparaîtrait dans l'un d'eux. Les autres rumeurs font état de cinq ensembles et même d'un jeu vidéo. Le 7 octobre 2014, Universal a confirmé son partenariat avec LEGO dans une conférence de presse. Les ensembles sortiraient au mois de mai 2015. Un visuel de dinosaure dans les crédits du jeu LEGO Batman 3 : Au-delà de Gotham corrobore pour sa part la sortie d'un jeu vidéo. Un visuel apparaît dans le catalogue français mis en ligne dans l'application LEGO 3D Catalogue, pour annoncer la sortie des ensembles en juin 2015. *75915 Pteranodon Capture *75916 Dilophosaurus Ambush *75917 Raptor Rampage *75918 T-Rex Tracker *75919 Ultra Dino *75920 Raptor Escape Legends of Chima *70220 La moto sabre (Strainor's Saber Cycle, avec Worriz et Strainor) *70221 L'ultime Phénix de feu (Flinx's Ultimate Phoenix, avec Flinx et Voom Voom) *70222 Le bulldozer Panthère (Tormak's Shadow Blazer, avec Gorzan, Tormak et Sykor) *70223 Le robot Ours des glaces (Icebite's Claw Driller, avec Razar, Bulkar, Icebite et Icepaw) *70224 La base mobile de combat (Tiger's Mobile Command, avec Eris, Tazar, Trakkar, Breezor, Sir Fangar et Sibress) *70225 (Bladvic's Rumble Bear, avec Bladvic, Iceklaw et Vornon) *70226 (Mammoth's Frozen Stronghold, avec Rogon, Rinona, Maula, Mottrot et Vardy) *70227 (King Crominus' Rescue, avec Cragger, Laval, Crominus, Strainor, Saraw et Icepaw) *70228 Le Vautour volant (Vultrix's Sky Scavenger, avec Frax, Vultrix et Vardy) *70229 La tribu Lion (Lion Tribe Pack, avec Li'Ella et deux autres figurines) *70230 La tribu Ours des glaces (Ice Bear Tribe Pack, avec Icerlot et deux autres figurines) *70231 La tribu Crocodile (Crocodile Tribe Pack, avec Crokenburg et deux autres figurines) *70232 La tribu Tigre à dents de sabre (Saber-tooth Tiger Tribe Pack, avec Sirox et deux autres figurines) L'arc consacré aux Phénix et aux Chasseurs des glaces va continuer, avec l'introduction d'Ours des glaces. Les Ours et les Castors font également leur apparition. Les ensembles 70225, 70226 et 70227, dont les noms français ne sont pas encore connus, sont attendus pour mai 2015, d'après la date indiquée sur le catalogue allemand. Aucun ensemble de Speedorz n'a été annoncé. Un polybag a déjà été annoncé : *30256 Ice Bear Mech Marvel thumb|300px|right Six ensembles seront consacrés à Avengers: Age of Ultron et un pourrait être consacré à Ant-Man, deux films attendus pour 2015. Deux ensembles seraient également consacrés à Spider-Man. Diverses figurines vont apparaître sous forme physique, dont la Sorcière rouge, Vif-Argent, la Vision et bien sûr Ultron. *76029 Iron Man contre Ultron *76030 Hydra contre les Avengers *76031 Le combat du Hulk Buster *76032 La poursuite du Quinjet des Avengers *76038 L'attaque de la tour des Avengers *76041 *76042 Avenger's Helicarrier *Deuxième vague : *76036 Carnage's SHIELD Sky Attack *76037 Rhino and Sandman Super Villain Team-up *76039 Marvel's Ant-Man Minecraft *21119 The Dungeon *21120 The Snow Hideout *21121 The Desert Outpost *21122 The Nether Fortress Minifigures *71008 Minifigures Série 13 *71009 Série 2 (Les Simpson) Mixels Trois ensembles de la série 4 ont été dévoilés au San Diego Comic-Con 2014, 41529 Nurp-Naut, 41532 Burnard et 41533 Globert. Comme l'année précédente, chaque tribu de Mixels est composée de trois membres. Ninjago *70745 Le broyeur Anacondra (Anacondrai Crusher, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70746 L'hélicoptère de Condrai (Condrai Copter Attack, 3 figurines dont Skylor) *70747 Le jet multi-missiles (Boulder Blaster, 3 figurines dont Cole) *70748 Le dragon de Titane (Titanium Dragon, 3 figurines dont Zane) *70749 Le temple Anacondra (Enter the Serpent, 5 figurines dont Jay et Lloyd) *70750 La base mobile des Ninjas (Ninja Mobile Base, 7 figurines dont Kai, Nya, Garmadon et Pythor) *70752 Le piège dans la jungle (Jungle Trap, 2 figurines dont Kai) *70753 Les chutes de lave (Lava Falls, 2 figurines dont Cole) *70754 ÉlectroRobot (Electro Mech, 2 figurines dont Jay) *70755 Le buggy de la jungle (Jungle Raider, 2 figurines dont Lloyd) *70756 Le combat au dojo (Dojo Showdown, 4 figurines dont Kai) Les ninjas sont invités au Tournoi des Éléments et recherchent Zane. La tribu Anacondra, tribu de Pythor déclarée éteinte, est mise en avant. Deuxième vague : *70730 Chain Cycle Ambush *70733 Blaster Bike *70734 Master Wu Dragon *70735 Ronin R.E.X. *70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon *70737 Titan Mech Battle *70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty *70739 Airjitzu Kai Flyer *70740 Airjitzu Jay Flyer *70741 Airjitzu Cole Flyer *70742 Airjitzu Zane Flyer *70743 Airjitzu Morro Flyer *70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer *70751 Temple Deux polybags ont déjà été annoncés : *30291 Anacondrai Battle Mech *30292 Jay Nano Mech Pirates Le nom du bateau pirate, The Brick Bounty, a fait l'objet d'un concours sur ReBrick. Il n'a cependant pas été conservé en version française. *70409 La défense du radeau (Shipwreck Defense, avec 2 figurines, 1 poisson) *70410 L'avant-poste des soldats (Soldiers Outpost, avec 3 figurines, 1 calmar géant, 1 crabe, 1 poisson) *70411 L'île au trésor (Treasure Island, avec 3 figurines, 1 crocodile, 1 perroquet, 5 - 12, 180 pièces) *70412 Le fort des soldats (Soldiers Fort, avec 5 figurines, 2 grenouilles) *70413 Le bateau pirate (avec 5 figurines, 1 requin scie, 1 rat) Speed Champions *75899 LaFerrari *75908 458 Italia GT2 *75909 McLaren P1 *75910 Porsche 918 Spyder *75911 McLaren Mercedes Pit Stop *75912 La ligne d'arrivée de la Porsche 911 GT *75913 F14 T et son camion Scuderia Ferrari Le 14 janvier 2015 a été diffusée sur les réseaux sociaux de l'émission Top Gear une vidéo réalisée en partenariat avec LEGO mettant en scène les présentateurs de l'émission (Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond, James May), le pilote (Le Stig) ainsi que les modèles de voiture des ensembles Speed Champions à venir. LEGO Top Gear - BBC Les Simpson *71009 Série 2 (Les Simpson) *71016 Kwik-E-Mart Scooby-Doo *75900 Mummy Museum Mystery *75901 Plane Chase Espace *75902 Mystery Machine *75903 Haunted Lighthouse *75904 Mystery Mansion Star Wars L'ensemble Rebels 75084 Wookiee Gunship a été dévoilé au San Diego Comic-Con 2014. *75095 TIE Fighter La deuxième vague sera en partie consacrée à l'Épisode VII : Le réveil de la Force actuellement en préparation. Les ensembles sur l'Épisode VII pourraient sortir en septembre. Deuxième vague : *75091 Flash Speeder (inclut deux droïdes de combat, un Gungan, un garde de sécurité Naboo et une autre minifigurine) *75092 Naboo Starfighter (inclut deux Droïdekas, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2, un pilote Naboo et trois droïdes de combat) *75093 Death Star Final Duel (inclut Palpatine, Dark Vador avec un nouveau casque, Luke Skywalker et deux gardes royaux impériaux *75094 Imperial Shuttle Tydirium (inclut Han Solo, la princesse Leia, Chewbacca et deux soldats rebelles d'Endor) *75096 Hoth Echo Base *75097 Le calendrier de l'Avent Star Wars (inclut quelques mini-vaisseaux, comme le Sandcrawler, le puits du Saarlac et le Jabba's Sail Barge, et deux minifigurines exclusives : C-3PO déguisé en Père Noël et R2-D2 déguisé en renne) *75099 Épisode VII *75100 Épisode VII *75101 Épisode VII *75102 Épisode VII *75103 Épisode VII *75104 Épisode VII *75105 Épisode VII *75106 Imperial Assault Carrier (inclut l'agent Kallus avec ses cheveux, deux pilotes TIE, Sabine Wren avec son casque, un officier impérial, un droïde astromech vert et quatre TIE Fighters qui seraient plus grands que ceux fournis dans les polybags) Deux des ensembles consacrés à l'Épisode VII seraient un X-wing et le Millennium Falcon. Ces ensembles seraient des figurines d'action, basés sur le modèle des BIONICLE ou des Hero Factory. Ces six ensembles seraient des représentations en figurine d'action de Dark Vador, Luke Skywalker, Commandant Cody, Jango Fett (même si un autre site affirme qu'il s'agirait de Boba Fett), Obi-Wan Kenobi (The Clone Wars) et le Général Grievous. *75107 *75108 *75109 *79110 *79111 *79112 Deux polybags de figurines ont été annoncés : *5002938 Stormtrooper Sergeant *5002947 Admiral Yularen (offre promotionnelle du 4 mai) TECHNIC *42031 Le camion nacelle (Cherry Picker) *42032 La chargeuse compacte sur chenilles (Compact Tracked Loader) *42033 Le bolide imbattable (Record Breaker) *42034 Le quad (Quad Bike) *42035 Le camion de la mine (Mining Truck) *42036 La moto urbaine (Street Motorcycle) *42037 Le bolide tout-terrain (Formula Off-Roader) *42038 Le véhicule arctique (Arctic Truck) *42039 La voiture de course des 24 heures (24 Hours Race Car) *42041 Le camion de course (Race Truck) Ultra Agents *70166 L'infiltration de Spyclops (Spyclops Infiltration, avec l'Agent Trey Swift, Spyclops et 3 araignées) *70167 L'évasion d'Invizable (Invizable Gold Getaway, avec l'Agent Steve Zeal et Invizable) *70168 Le diamant de Drillex (Drillex Diamond Job, avec l'Agent Curtis Verrou et Drillex) *70169 La patrouille des agents (4x4 Agent Patrol, avec l'Agent Jack Furie, l'Agent Trey Swift, Professeur Brainstein, Toxikita) *70170 UltraCopter contre Antimatière (UltraCopter vs. AntiMatter, l'Agent Solomon Étincelle, l'Agent Max Brûle, l'Agent Caila Phoenix et Antimatière) Deuxième vague : *70171 Ultrasonic Showdown *70172 AntiMatter's Portal Hideout *70173 Ultra Agents Ocean HQ Sources *Informations deuxième vague : London Toy Fair (comptes-rendus Brick Fanatics et Brickset première partie et deuxième partie *Dates de sorties d'ensembles exclusifs et promotions États-Unis / Canada *Rumeurs de la deuxième vague : BIONICLE, City, Creator, DUPLO, Elves, Friends, Jurassic World, Minecraft, Ninjago, Scooby Doo, Les Simpson, Star Wars, Super Heroes, Ultra Agents en:2015 pl:2015 Catégorie:Années Catégorie:2015